The overall objective of this ?Center of Excellence in Pediatric Nephrology? is to provide a coordinated, interdisciplinary, and inter-institutional approach to study the development of the kidney during embryonic, fetal and postnatal life. The main theme of this Research Center is ?Kidney Development and Disease: Cell Fate and Precursors of Disease in the Young and Adult. Broadly, the proposed research deals with fundamental questions of clinical relevance in Pediatric Nephrology such as the understanding of kidney morphogenesis and homeostasis in health and disease. The experimental approaches range from examination of epigenetic mechanisms that control cell fate, plasticity, and identity and the cellular signals underlying the phenotypic transformation that occurs during kidney injury and repair. Project 1 will investigate the role of RBP-J in Cell fate of the Kidney Vasculature (Ariel Gomez, UVA). Project 2 will examine the epigenetic control of nephron progenitor cell lifespan (Samir El-Dahr, Tulane). Project 3 will explore the regenerative capacity of the kidney after ureteral obstruction and release (Maria Luisa Sequeira Lopez, UVA). Pilot and feasibility projects (PFP) within the general theme of the program will be solicited from the Universities at large, the ASPN, the ASN and adult nephrology programs with the objective to add new talent to the investigation of renal diseases in children. Examples of PFPs include: Pilot 1: Fate and function of peri-ureteric bud pericytes, and capillary development of the developing renal medulla (Jing Yu, UVA), Pilot 2 addresses the role of pannexins in the control of Blood pressure and fluid electrolyte homeostasis (Brant Isakson, UVA. Two cutting-edge Cores in Single Cell Genomics and Mass Cytometry, and Bioinformatics will add scientific and technical expertise to individual laboratories within and outside the Center. The Center will be supported by an Administrative Core which will allocate and distribute resources to Center participants, implement the procedures for soliciting and selecting candidates for the PFP, maintain a Center Website and an Enrichment/Educational program t o provide resources for support of research students, the development of repository data, workshops, seminars and symposia to enhance research in kidney development and disease. This Pediatric Center of Excellence in Nephrology has the necessary expertise, manpower, focus, commitment, and institutional support to accomplish the proposed goals. It is anticipated that the Center of Excellence will lead to improved management of infants and children with renal and urological diseases.